Goodnight and Go
by PerfectPotter
Summary: A tale of love, but too much fear to show it. Essentailly a smutty love story of Harry/Hermione, loosely based on the lyrics of the Imogen Heap song called "Goodnight and Go"
1. Say Goodnight and Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Night 'Mione" Harry would say every night after a long day at the Ministry before he would turn back and hop on the Muggle way of transport called a train.

Oh how I hated it when he would just say goodnight and go. Maybe if just once he would realize that I really don't want him to go, but quite on the contrary, I want him to come home with me.

But that's not going to happen, so I just answer with "Night Harry" and walk home to my one bedroom flat in London.

"_Maybe tomorrow" _I think to myself before I collapse on the comfy couch in my living room.

_Say Goodnight and Go_

"Why is it always 'Goodnight, 'Mione' Ughh, can't you think of something better to say Potter?" Harry Potter scolded himself as he sat back down in his seat on the Muggle train. Today had been a long and very _hard_ day at work. Yes defiantly hard in more ways then one.

Yes being the Head of the Auror department was a hard and demanding job, it, of course, was **not** the reason for his hardness right now.

Harry repositioned himself in his seat trying to get more comfortable, this predicament was surely painful, but once he was home, in his own one bedroom flat, everything could be taken care of.

Even if he wished that he could be 'taken care of' at Hermione's flat.

Once Harry made the trip home successfully he stripped off his clothes on his walk to the bathroom. Finally having his pant off, and his hardness released he groaned in pleasure. Lightly wrapping his hand around himself he started the shower and hopped in. While the hot water relieved the tension in his muscles, he used his hand to relieve the tension between his legs that that damn Hermione had caused him. Man, he was getting sick of this routine.

* * *

There's just a taste of what this fic should have to offer.

Reviews are very much appreciated!

**- PerfectPotter**


	2. Skipping Beats Blushing Cheeks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! And no money is being made from this fiction!**

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke from a rather tantalizing dream featuring none other than Miss Hermione Granger. Yet again he was sporting a raging hard-on, much more than your typical "morning wood", that was begging for the attentions his dream-self had just received. He sat up in bed and looked down to the traitorous organ.

"I'm getting really sick of this, you. Take a freaking break. I can't palm you constantly, fuck!" he half yelled as he feel back against the pillows, clasped his cock and started that oh so familiar rhythm with his hand.

Across town…

"Uhhhh, mmmmmm" Hermione Granger moaned into her pillow. This morning she'd woken up hot. And not hot in the sense that her air conditioner broke, or that her heating system had malfunctioned. No, this was the kind of hot you wake up with after a rather X rated dream featuring your best friend and your current sex interest. "Damn that Harry Potter, I've never done this to myself so many times over one fucking guy!" she mentally yelled at herself as she tried to finger and rub herself to that orgasmic bliss she was seeking. She knew she was dripping onto her sheets, and that again _He_ was going to be the cause of another night's laundry. But she just couldn't help it. Those emerald green eves, messy black hair, tall nicely built frame, and oh the way he bites his lip so innocently… "Ugh! Fuck! Harry!" She called as she finally shattered and fell back into her pillows.

Eventually, both members of the masturbating party made it to the Ministry or Magic on time for their respective work days, though, after a nice cold shower each, and sadly, alone.

Arms stacked full of various papers, Hermione teetered her way down the hall back to her office. The work day was almost over, and she'd do this filing tomorrow. Soon though, she'd have that dreaded ride home on the train with Harry. Wanting a new subject to think of, she came up with "Why the hell is my boss's office so far away from mine?" She wondered while she attempted to walk without seeing. As she pondered behind the giant stack she ran right into something solid and toppled to the ground, nearly encased by all the papers she had been carrying only a moment ago. "Ooooh" She groaned "...the fuck?" she gasped, the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the voice of a man replied to her in a frenzied tone. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Unghhh" Hermione groaned, still skewed from view by the many papers on her face and body. She heard a shuffling of said papers as the man she had apparently just ran into started to pick up her mess while she tried to regulate her breathing. As she lie there, the oddest thought entered her head "Wow he had a hard chest, definitely an amiable quality in a man, maybe even an alternative to Harry" Just as this thought entered her mind the papers covering her face were removed. Though her vision was still a little blurry she knew that shocked yet relieved voice right away.

"Oh, 'Mione it's you! I'm so sorry babe, I should pay more attention where I walk yeh?" the unmistakable voice of none other than Harry Potter floated into Hermione's ears.

"Of-fucking-course" Hermione cursed to herself "of course that gorgeous body I ran into had to belong to Harry, I'm never going to get over him"

"Oh Harry, is that you?" She answered out loud this time, trying to sound flustered.

"Yeah, me and my clumsy self. Are you alright honey?" He replied. "Ugh I hate how his terms of endearment make me wet, and right here after he knocked me over in the middle of the hallway at work, his voice still makes me wet." She thinks so herself before answering.

"Uhm, yeah I think I'm fine Harry," She replies and tries to sit up. "Ouch!" Hermione yelps as she shifts her bum on the ground, she seems to have shifted her tailbone in the process of falling to the ground.

"What hurt 'Mi?" Harry asks in a concerned tone.

"Oh I, um, well it feels like I broke my ass" Hermione replies failing to sound unembarrassed.

_Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling_

_Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner cafe_

"It's probably not broken babe, just unaligned" Harry starts "Happens a lot in Quidditch, I could fix it up for you in about a minute if you want."

Hermione ponders the idea of having Harry's hands anywhere near her bottom, and her cheeks start to flush. As much as she wants him to touch her, the idea seems so frightening now. She's just about to decline his help and stand up when a jolt of extreme pain shoots from her tailbone up into her spine and again she yelps in pain.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaims and reaches for her arms as she starts to fall.

"Ow." Is all she says as tears of pain well up in her eyes. This is all Harry needs before he takes out his wand and levitates the papers Hermione had been carrying into her office. Next he wraps his arm around her middle and helps her into her office.

Placing the papers on the floor he helps Hermione over to her desk.

"'Mione, do you want me to fix your tailbone?"

Wow she really doesn't want his hands anywhere near her bum in this sort of circumstance. Even though this is completely a platonic gesture of help, she knows this experience is going to come back and, no pun intended, bite her in the ass. She shifts again and the pain is just as blinding as last time, so she caves.

"Yes Harry, please" She whimpers.

Oh Merlin how long had he wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth, oh and in that tone too! But he knew this was merely a friend asking for a friends help. And since this injury was his fault, he definitely needed to be the friend to fix it.

"'Kay, 'Mi, your going to have to lean over your desk, on your chest, can you do that for me babe?" He asks and she willingly complies. "Oh my gods in heaven" Harry thinks to himself "How many times have I seen this in my dreams?... No, NO! Focus Potter, she just needs your help in spine realignment, get a hold of yourself!"

"You okay 'Mi?" He asks out loud now.

"Mmhm" She mumbles into the desk.

Harry reaches out to touch that glorious bum. This bum that he has ogled many times before, and shamefully touched himself thinking about, and he was about to touch it, Oh Merlin.

He felt around for her tailbone and she whimpered a bit, no doubt she was bruised also. "Hermione, your skirt is too thick" Oh my fucking God, why am I doing this to myself? "I need to go underneath to get at it, is that okay?"

She was nearly crying in pain, and some perverse pleasure at having his hands on her tender behind. He needed to finish this job or she wouldn't even be able to relive this moment later without crying in pain.

"Yes Harry, whatever you need to do" She replied, and then realized what that sounded like with herself pushed over a desk, her ass in his hands and now she was telling him to do whatever he wanted? "Oh God, he's probably so freaked out!" so she quickly added "It really hurts, anything to make it stop" She figured now she'd covered the bases.

"'Kay here it goes" He slid his hands up her tweed skirt. Hermione never wore pantyhose, it just wasn't her thing. Though now Harry found out that she was in fact a fan of the thong. "Focus Potter!" he scolded himself again. As his hands came in contact with her bare bum cheeks they both groaned inwardly, but soon Harry remembered why he was there. He reached for the end of her spine and twisted. She yelled rather loudly, and Harry knew he'd done it. Just a second later she moaned.

"Holy fucking hell" Hermione thought to herself. Not only did her ass now feel fantastic, she'd gotten rather wet from the feeling of his lightly calloused hands running over the smooth bare skin of her bum. She would definitely have material for tonight.

She lay boneless on the desk as she reveled in the pain she just lost, she felt Harry's hands leave her skirt and she inwardly groaned in protest. She felt his fingers close around her upper arms as he helped her up, and gingerly sat her in her office chair.

"Feeling any better hon?" He asked in the sweetest voice she'd ever heard.

"Yes, fantastic really Harry" she decided she'd better add something cheeky, like the normal Hermione would before she sounded too smitten "Utterly spent really, you do have a way with your hands Harry." and she winked at him. "But I think next time you should take me out to dinner first."

Harry blushed and said "Well I have no issue with relieving your tension" He started to gain a bit more confidence, rather than embarrassment in his voice, "And how about lunch instead of dinner, say tomorrow afternoon?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush, "Oh, well, uhm, if you want, I mean we all gotta eat lunch right?" she answered flustered. "It's a date" He winked at her.

He looked down at his watch and it read 5:29 pm. "Time to go 'Mione, think your tender behind can withstand the hard seats of the train?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I'll manage" She answered with a laugh of her own.

"Night 'Mione, take it easy tonight, okay?" Harry said as they departed.

"Oh, I'll try Harry!" she called back to him, she knew there was no way she would be taking it "easy" that night.

As the train pulled away Harry muttered to himself "'Cause Merlin knows I'll be up all night."

_And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings_

_You get me every time_

* * *

Heya! Here it is again, hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are always welcomed! Even some constructive critism would be fantastic =)

- **PerfectPotter**


	3. Why'd Ya Have to Be So Cute?

**Disclaimer: Ch'yeah, I wish.**

* * *

"Urggg!" Harry yelled at his alarm clock as it wailed in order to wake him up for work. It had been a rather restless night, as usual. "I don't know how much longer I can live without sleep" he moaned to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his bloodshot eyes.

Hermione was in much the same predicament as Harry, aching head, bloodshot eyes, and even an aching wrist. "Damn him," Hermione cursed as she magically dried her hair and started to get dressed for her work day. Suddenly she remembered the cheeky little banter she had with Harry the previous day, after that wonderful…erm, favor, yes favor he did for her, that was all. _"Anyways" _she thought as she shook those memories out of her head. "_He asked me out to lunch… he said date!"_ she thought excitedly to herself, "_But, we were only being cheeky, calm down Hermione he was probably just joking, you know you set yourself up for that one"_ she sighed. _"Still it wouldn't hurt to __**try**__ to look nice for him, incase were going out to lunch… just as friends."_

She turned to her wardrobe, clad in just a simple black cotton bra with lace details, and the matching knickers. Now, she wanted it to look just like any other day at the office, so she still chose a suit, but one with a skirt that was just a little too short, and chose to not wear a camisole underneath her white button up shirt. _"Ah, yes this may just catch his attention"_ she thought as she examined herself in the mirror. You could slightly see the black lace of her bra through the white cotton of the shirt.

She finished off the look with a touch of eyeliner and mascara. She tousled her long waterfall of chestnut curls, which fell to her chest, and pursed her lips in the mirror. "_Yes, this is just what I needed." _And with that she was out the door and on her way to work.

Harry walked through the hall of the Magical Law Enforcement floor, it was the department in which Hermione worked. Her job was re-writing and changing magical laws, her most enjoyed work was with the Muggle Protection laws, since she was brought up muggle, these hit close to home and she felt the need to protect the defenseless. Harry thought this job was perfect for her compassionate nature but it also used her drive to get things done and done right.

It was about eleven thirty and Harry was anxious as he slowly made his way to Hermione's office. He'd asked Hermione out to lunch yesterday, but he wasn't sure if she thought he was serious or not. He had said it to her during a cheeky banter therefore it may have just been a joke. It was in the sense he had said it, but now he really hoped she had taken him seriously.

He took a deep breath to help his courage as he swung into her open doorway. She was sitting behind her desk reading a report. She absentmindedly tapped her quill against the desk and bit her lip as she read. Harry knocked on the wooden doorframe to get her attention. As she looked up at him her teeth let her plump bottom lip fall out of their grasp, leaving it puffy and slightly red, like she had just been kissed quite thoroughly, he swallowed thickly before speaking.

"_Okay Harry, pull our self together, you can do this"_

"Hey 'Mione, it's nearly noon, you still up for lunch?" he asked her.

She looked a little surprised but recovered quickly, "Sure Harry what were you thinking?"

He pondered a moment. Of course while he was stressing about her answer he forgot to even think of a place they might go to eat this lunch he was so looking forward too, even if they were just going as friends. But now that didn't even seem possible since he couldn't think of a fucking place to go. "_Well, let's play the honesty card, she seems pretty passive so far."_

"Uhm, well actually 'Mi, I don't really know many places to eat," _Oh! Make it seem like your letting her choose because she has better judgment, flattery is always good Potter._ "And I'm sure you have much better taste than me, so why don't you pick out a place?"

"Sure Harry, I think I know a place, when do you want to go?" She answered happily.

"Well, I just have to deliver this file to Kingsley and grab my jacket, so I'll be back in fifteen?"

"Sounds perfect" she said with a smile. Harry answered with his own smile and turned out of the doorway to deliver his paper so he could get back here as quickly as he could.

Hermione was elated. _Ahhhhhh! He did actually want to go. _She thought to herself after he left. Her smile was so big her cheeks started to ache from the effort. She knew the perfect little deli they could go to for sandwiches. It also had little booths to sit in so they could have some private time together. _Oh this was going to be perfect._

She packed away her work and quickly touched up her make-up in the mirror.

Harry and Hermione apparated to a quaint little deli café. Hermione loved this place because of its private booths. If this was going to be a real date, she wanted to allow some privacy, maybe it would make her bolder.

"This place has the best sandwiches. I come here at least once a week for a chicken club." Hermione said smiling as they walked up to the establishment.

"Well if you like it, I'm sure it's going to be fantastic." Harry replied with a smile of his own. He opened the door and motioned for Hermione to step in first. Harry did this on a regular basis, but today Hermione was grasping to make anything intimate about this little lunch date.

The two of them sat down in a booth near the back of the café. A server almost immediately showed up to take their orders.

"Oh, hey Hermione! How are you? Who's your friend?" the waitress said as she nudged Hermione in the shoulder suggestively. She went a little pink before answering.

"Christine," Hermione ground out, "this is Harry Potter my…" she stuttered a bit. _Do I say friend? Or date? I don't want to freak him out by saying date if it's not really, but then again, I don't want to say friend and have him think I'm not interested. Oh god damn it Christine!!!_

"..best friend." She decided to finish sadly.

"Oh well, pleasure to meet you Harry." Christine extended her hand and Harry shook it.

"You too Christine." Harry answered.

Sensing Hermione's discomfort, she quickly slipped back into waitress mode. "So, the usual Hermione?" She asked hoping to spring some life back into her favourite customer.

"Uhm, yes please." Hermione answered.

"Alright, and for you Harry?"

"I'll have 'Mione's usual, thanks."

Hermione perked up at this. She looked across the table to see Harry's smiling face. She couldn't help but smile back. Christine walked away to get their meals and Hermione and Harry were once again alone.

There was a bit of awkward silence and Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Harry saved the day.

"So, 'Mi, if you don't mind me asking, how's your arse today?" he asked with a smirk.

_Damn him._ Hermione thought as she turned beet red at the memory of yesterday's events.

"It's much better," she choked out, "still bruised a bit though."

"Well, I guess that can be expected. I'm really sorry for knocking you down though babe." Harry said, his emerald eyes filled with true compassion as he reached across the table to grab her hand.

_Why d'ya have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

Harry looked up from their now entwined hands and into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. _God she's so beautiful._ Harry thought to himself. Hermione shifted in her seat and Harry's eyes began to wander. He looked from her eyes to her full pink lips which whispered, "Don't worry Harry, I'm fine."

His eyes continued to travel from her lips to her smooth pale neck to her shirt covered chest where he could see right through to her black lacy bra. _Oh no, not now damn it._ He thought as he swallowed thickly._ God, she's so perfect, and she's teasing me too. It's not very Hermione like to be so exposed, she's doing this to me on purpose I swear._ Harry tried to calm down his hormones and looked back up to Hermione's eyes which were glazed over slightly.

_Oh my Gods, he's holding my hand, and being so tender and caring, I'm going to melt right off this seat._ Hermione thought as she looked up from their intertwined hands into his emerald green eyes. Her eyes travelled down to his full oh-so-kissable lips. _Gods I want to kiss him._ She willed her eyes down to his exposed neck and longed to nip at it, hear him moan all because of her. She continued down to his strong chest. _Why is his shirt so fucking tight? Is he trying to make me jump him? Knowing that bastard he probably is._ Hermione thought with an inward groan.

"Here you go…" Christine's awkward voice entered her ears. She dropped Harry's hand like it burned her and looked up at Christine.

"Oh," she cleared her throat, "thanks Chris."

"No problem," she answered looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione, with a questioning look. "Call me if you need anything." She said as she walked away with a knowing smirk.

_Ugh, she lives to embarrass me._ Hermione sighed to herself.

"So this is the infamous chicken club is it?" Harry asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Why, yes it is Harry."

"Well, let's dig in."

Harry put the sandwich straight up to his mouth for a bite when Hermione exclaimed "Harry no!"

"What!?" Harry yelped in surprise and fear.

"You need to dip it in the mayo first, jeez!" Hermione said with a giggle.

"Oh…" Harry said very relieved. "you scared the crap out of me 'Mi, jeez!"

She laughed, "Sorry, but it's just not right without it."

"Alright if you insist." Harry said as he quite overtly dipped the corner of his chicken club into the little cup of mayonnaise and took a bite. Hermione laughed at his stupid antics, but that was just Harry being goofy, and she loved it.

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_Its bad enough we get along so well_

Hermione watched as his teeth sank down into his first bite.

"Mmmm!" Harry moaned at the taste.

"See, I told you there fantastic, fresh made here, I love it." Hermione said.

"I never doubted you my dear." Harry said after he swallowed. _Thank Merlin he doesn't talk with his mouth full._ Hermione mused to herself.

Just then she saw it. A little dollop of mayo on the corner of Harry's mouth. He was clearly oblivious to it, as he just kept eating and mumbling about how good it tasted.

Hermione had a love for mayonnaise, yes it has supposed to be horrifically fattening, yet she ate it all the time and it had no such effect on her. She made Harry eat it because she could never eat a sandwich without it. And now, she watched a tangy dollop of it go to waste, she just had to save it.

Harry was chatting about something Hermione wasn't listening to as she motioned to her lips as if to tell him to wipe his mouth. Harry just kept rambling, and smiling, still oblivious. Hermione leaned over the small table and kissed the side of Harry's mouth to catch the wayward mayo in between her lips. Harry immediately stopped talking and froze. Hermione gave the corner of his mouth one last lick before she sat back down in her seat across from him.

_Holy shit, what the fuck is she doing?!_ Harry's mind shouted._ She's sort of kissing me isn't she? Why is it so off to the side? I'm so confused. But oh Merlin I can feel her tongue._ Just as Harry was about to turn his head to kiss her properly, hoping that this was some sort of sign, she sat back down and wiped her mouth.

He stared at her open-mouthed and dumbfounded.

"Oh sorry Harry, there was a bit of mayonnaise on your mouth. I couldn't let it go to waste could I?" She asked him saucily.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it." Harry replied still in shock.

Hermione looked down at her watch to hide her gigantic smile of triumph. _Yes! This must be a sign, he's all flustered and even blushing. What a cutie._

She focused on the numbers reading from her watch, it was nearly 1:30, they needed to get back to work.

She looked back up at Harry and said, "Oh Harry, we're going to be late."

"Harry reached for his wallet and threw some money on the table. Hermione reached into her purse to pay her share when Harry grabbed her hand, "Don't even think about it." He said and pulled her out of the café.

_Say goodnight and go_

* * *

So so so, what do we think?

Tell me via review! Love you guys!

**- PerfectPotter**


	4. Follow You Home

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I have the skills to be the owner/creator of Harry Potter?**

* * *

Harry had a _brilliant_ plan. A sort of, payback if you please. He was going to scare the living shit out of Hermione.

Now, the mayo incident wasn't exactly terrifying for Harry, but it was definitely startling, and he had enjoyed it much too much. So therefore, he had to get Hermione back.

Of course he'd come up with this plan while not doing any paperwork in his office all afternoon. Being Head of the Auror Department wasn't always as hectic as you would think. At least once a week Harry would be sitting in his office with nothing to do… but scheme.

Most paper work was done on Mondays, so that all the Aurors could be out on new assignments at the beginning of the week. And since today was a Friday, it was just one of those slow days before the weekend.

So now Harry was ready, poised outside his second floor window to shoot off on his broom to Hermione's flat. Yes, apparating would be faster, but like the excuse to ride the train home, he didn't mind spending time just looking around and enjoying himself a while, instead of rushing around everywhere and missing the littler pleasures of life.

Plus, he needed his broom for his plan to scare Hermione, he needed to be able to float by her fourth floor flat's window.

_Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing_

Harry had perched himself outside Hermione's bedroom window, it was about 9 o'clock now, so she might just be reading in her room by now. Harry now wondered if he could do this. It was quite mean after all.

He pulled out the fake Death Eaters mask he had planed to wear when he blew through her window to surprise her, but now he was having second thoughts. This might **really** scare her. Though she was not an Auror like Harry, she was still connected to him; to her this could be a real scare for her. _I don't want to hurt her_ Harry thought to himself.

He peered into Hermione's window to see if she was in there reading like he had suspected, now really thinking he couldn't go through with this joke. But once his eyes met the scene before him, all thought of a prank fell from his mind.

Hermione was obliviously listening to music in her bedroom, a band called Maroon 5. Harry knew it was her favourite.

He'd grown to love the band too, because of the way the music made her dance. It was fun and exhilarating, but also sexy and seductive. But of course anything Hermione did Harry thought was some game of seduction.

Hermione was very glad that this week was over, she'd been so overstressed with work, and seeing Harry everyday was not helping her levels of …er 'stress'. Ever since the 'mayo incident' as Hermione was calling it, she couldn't keep her mind off of him. At the time, licking a spot of mayonnaise off of a friend's face didn't seem so inappropriate, but now thinking back, this did add a little bit of tension between the two.

She wasn't sure how Harry was interpreting the gesture, but it was sure that the memory of his soft lips oh so close to hers, was leaving some tension between her legs.

So now that her day was nearly over with, she went into her bedroom and stripped off her confining trousers, Hermione was never really a fan on pants in the first place, leaving her in her knickers, button down blouse and cashmere sweater. She tossed her pants on her bed, getting ready to play her favourite CD.

Dancing around the room before even putting '_Songs About Jane' _into her CD player, she was ready to let loose a little.

_Got lucky, beautiful shot you're taking everything off_

_Watch the curtains wide open_

_Oh my god. Hermione is nearly naked. I can't prank her now. _Harry thought frantically to himself. As the realization that pranking was no longer an option filed into Harry's brain, nearly all other thoughts fell out of it.

Hermione had walked over to her stereo and was bending over to turn it on. Harry had a sudden flash back of two weeks ago when he got to touch that glorious bum of hers, and now he was getting to see it, bare before his eyes.

Okay, well not quite bare, but through a yellow lacy pair of booty-short knickers, which might he add, made her ass look amazing.

While Harry's eyes glazed over; lost in thought, he saw a distant movement. Which wasn't all that distant, he realized, from where he hovered on his Firebolt just outside Hermione's bedroom window.

He heard the familiar beat of Maroon 5 coming from within the room, and Hermione's bum, moving up and down while still bent over the stereo adjusting the volume.

"I was so high I did not recognize the fire burning in her eyes, the chaos that controlled my mind. Whispered goodbye, got on a plane, never to return again, but always in my heart." Harry heard Hermione half sing along with Adam. With each beat of the song Hermione's thigh tensed as she padded her foot on the floor to the beat of the music.

_Then you fall in the same routine_

_Flicking through the TV relaxed and reclining_

Harry was hypnotized by Hermione's in creasing movements. Just a moment ago she was only tapping her foot but by the time she was full out singing "This love has taken its toll on me, she said goodbye too many times before!" She was shaking her hips slowly back and forth and dancing around her room. Of course since this was Maroon 5, Hermione was dancing around very sensually.

Harry was trying to pry his eyes away from his best friends gyrating body, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off her long, lean legs that were so beautifully bared to him. They seemed pretty muscled for someone he had no knowledge of working out.

_Definitely strong enough to wrap around my waist and hold herself while I ram her into a wall, panting… moaning… Oh Merlin, stop it stop it stop it!_ Harry hit himself in the head, the power from his own hit knocking him upside down on his broom. Feeling like an idiot, for knocking himself nearly off his own broom, Harry used his Quidditch toned arms to easily pull himself upright again.

When he peered into the window again, the song had changed and it was a slower, and if possible, sexier beat. Hermione had pulled her sweater over her head and flung it onto her bed, leaving her hair mussed and even closer to nudity. Harry's heart sped up at this realization. He tried to tear his eyes away from the amazing woman in front of him, but that became an impossible thought when her dainty fingers started unbuttoning her crisp white blouse.

After belting out "This Love" by the best band in the whole of the muggle world, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Thinking about Harry always starts with his adorable smile and startling eyes, but then ends up with his strong jaw bone, tanned skin, rippling muscles. Hermione shook her head. She had seen every part of Harry, except for the one that meant the most. Yes of course Harry's face and heart were important as well, but she'd seen his face, and heard his heart, the one thing she wanted, and now felt like she needed, to see of Harry was tucked away from her eyes forever. She and Harry were best friends, and she'd never ruin that by forcing herself upon him.

Sometimes though, it seemed like he might just feel the same way she did, but she always dismissed that thought quickly. Turning her attention to a less complicated feeling, lust.

Merlin, she just wanted to let all the tension go. So Hermione started to unbutton her blouse, clothes could be so restricting. After chucking the offending garment into the pile of clothes collecting on her bed, Hermione went back to her stereo to drown out her lustful feelings. Dancing in your underwear always helped clear the mind, if only for a little while.

Harry had reached panting status. Hermione had just shucked her top and now was bouncing around in her lacy yellow knickers and just the matching bra. Harry guessed that she must be around a D cup. Hermione's breasts were large, but not gigantic, and they were all natural. Harry pictured himself trying to enclose one in his large calloused hand, and his pants got a little tighter.

Harry was mesmerized by Hermione's entire body, watching it moving rhythmically to the sound of the music that filled the inside her apartment. He leaned on his broom to nearly press his face against the glass of Hermione's window when his hands slipped from their hold on the broom and he fell forward. Trying to catch himself and avoid the four story fall, Harry grabbed for whatever his hands could hold onto, that just happened to he Hermione's window sill. The momentum from his fall sent Harry's body smashing into the side of the brick building with a loud _thump_. "Urggggh" Harry groaned as his stomach and chest protested the pain from the impact.

Once Harry's head came back to him, he realized that the music inside Hermione's bedroom had stopped. He panicked, grabbing his wand from his pocket, now dangling from the window sill with one hand he called his broom back to him. Just as he felt the familiar wood of his trusty Firebolt touch the soles of his feet Hermione's window opened.

Quickly Harry let go of the window sill and stood precariously on the shaft of his broom just below Hermione's window. He held his breath.

"Hello?" Harry heard Hermione's voice call from less than a foot above his head. Harry was trying desperately to think of and excuse as to why he was lurking outside her bedroom window, for he was surely about to get caught. When he remembered his invisibility cloak, it must have fallen with his broom stick!

He grasped his wand and whispered the words "Accio cloak".

Hermione shifted above him, about to look down, Harry's forehead beaded with sweat, just when he thought it was too late, he felt the silky fabric of his invisibility cloak fly up into his hand, he threw it over himself and the broom, not caring how much noise it caused, he was as good as gone now.

Harry kicked off from the side of the building and flew madly into the night. Gasping for air the whole time.

"Well that's odd." Hermione said out loud. "I could have sworn I heard someone out here."

_And you think you're alone..._

* * *

This update if for my best friend Tyler, the only person that keeps pushing me on to write.

Love yah boy.

I hope to finish this baby soon, but you know, it's always really hard to end things. If you know the lyrics, you can guess how it will end, somewhat. So if you know the lyrics or not, give me some ideas?! Where would you like to see it go? Review it up!

**- PerfectPotter**


End file.
